Cana's Orgy
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Mirajane has started a special "event" for Cana. Inlcudes Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy and Evergreen. I hope you like it!


Mirajane walked through the crowd, her eyes seeking only one person. Fairy tail was booming with noise and laughter, there was a party happening like there always was. She slipped between men; once in a while she'd feel one of the men grab her butt or tits. She didn't mind, they were drunk and would apologize the next day, they always did.

Finally she saw the person she was searching for, they stood fairly tall, dark brown hair, a large set of boobs that made Mirajane's mouth water and her usual blue bra.

"Cana! Cana, I need you for a moment in the infirmary!" Mirajane shouted.

Cana nodded, "You got it Mira!"

Cana followed Mirajane through the crowd; instead of other guys touching Cana it was Cana touching guy's crotches. Cana was clearly drunk and everyone knew what that meant.

Finally they made it to the infirmary and stepped inside. Already there was Lucy, Lisanna, Erza and Evergreen. They all had on cute, yet sexy nurse outfits that showed way too much cleavage and plenty of the legs.

"Wh-what's going on Mira? Why are all the girls here, and why are they dressed like that." Cana blushed seeing her guild mates looking like strippers.

Mirajane smiled, "They're here for you Cana baby."

Mirajane then proceeded to remove her clothes until she stood next to Cana with nothing but her panties on. Her nipples were hard in the cold air and they made Cana blush, partly because she was embarrassed and partly because she was getting turned on.

"We want you Cana. We all want each other right here, right now." That was Lucy who was also unbuttoning her nurse outfit slowly revealing the rest of her large, delicious tits.

"Cana. My pussy is sow wet. Can you help?" The innocent and cute Lisanna, now naked, was rubbing her tits.

"No. Cana, come make love to me first!" Evergreen was only in her bra which left out so much cleavage she may well have been naked.

"I order you to please me first!" Erza was also naked and rubbing her pussy slowly and seductively.

Cana finally snapped. In an instant her blue bra was on the ground, her large breasts hanging out in with all their lovely perfection. She rushed forward to Lisanna who she had decided to go with first. She kissed the white haired girl hard, their tongues touching ad sliding against each other. Cana's hands roamed all over Lisanna and eventually decided on the girl's butt where she grabbed and squeezed. Lisanna moaned into their kiss and ran her own hands up Cana's belly until they found the mounds of flesh that she had been watching for a few months now. Lisanna pinched Cana's nipples and massaged the breasts.

Meanwhile Mirajane who was now completely naked had Lucy on the ground her tongue slipping in and out of the blonde's pussy, Lucy would have moaned if her own mouth weren't busy with Erza's pussy. The three girls, white haired, blonde and red head were in the midst of a hot lesbian threesome. They were all moaning and groaning.

Evergreen was sitting off to the side pumping a pink dildo in and out of her pussy with one hand and massaging her tits with the other.

Cana moaned as she felt Lisanna's hand fall down to her wet snatch and two fingers slipped inside. Lisanna started to pump them into the brunette's shaved pussy hard and fast, while also rubbing the girl's breast. Cana continued to massage Lisanna's ass and they both continued to make out.

Lisanna pulled back with a gasp of breath.

"Cana baby! You're so wet, and I hope your pussy tastes as good as your mouth, Get on your back." Lisanna slurred in a seductive voice.

Cana did as she was told and got onto her back. Lisanna dived down towards the girl's breasts and started to kiss and suck on them, Cana moaned and squirmed under the girl's tender touches and kisses. Slowly Lisanna made her way down until she reached Cana's pussy. She kissed her inner thighs, teasing her until finally after, "Fuck me already!" Lisanna dove her tongue into Cana's wet slit. She flicked it and out very fast while with one of her hands she was pumping two fingers into her pussy. Cana was moaning loudly, her hands on the back of Lisanna's head pushing the girl deeper into her.

"Mmmmm Lisanna baby. You're tongue is too good." Cana moaned.

Lisanna giggled which sent lovely vibrations into Cana making the brunette give a slight squeal of delight.

Evergreen got tired of masturbating and decided to help herself to some lovely ass sticking in the air as the front assaulted Cana. Evergreen went to the nearest infirmary bed and grabbed the green strap-on she had hid under there and quickly put it on. She stepped up behind Lisanna and promptly shoved the entire dildo into the white haired girl's pussy. Lisanna gave a loud scream of pleasure as she felt herself being filled so suddenly.

"Oooooh Natsu!" The girls screamed.

"Natsu? No this is Evergreen, and I'm going to fuck you." Evergreen told her.

Lisanna shrugged, "Natsu's bigger but okay."

Cana laughed, "You've fucked Natsu?"

Lisanna nodded, "Have every weekend since I returned from Edolas. That boy has stamina. But now Cana it's your turn, we can have fun with Natsu later."

Cana moaned, "Goood."

On the other side of the room Erza was humping Lucy's face, her eyes were rolled back and tongue hanging out. Lucy meanwhile was also in ecstasy, Mira's tongue deep inside her, flicking in and out.

"Oh fuck! Lucy, get ready I'm gonna cum!" Erza screamed.

The red head's cum spilled out onto Lucy's face and slid down her neck and made trails down Lucy's body, slipping past her tits and sliding down her belly.

Just the feeling of it made Lucy also cum all over Mira's face. Mira pulled back and licked her lips then bent over Lucy and with a long slow lick followed a trail of Erza's juices until she reached Lucy's face where she pushed her tongue not the gaping mouth awaiting her. Their tongues swirled once more, Erza's cum being swapped.

Erza busied herself with cleaning the rest of Lucy's body with her own tongue and once she was done she saw Mira's butt hovering right in front of her face. She grinned and shoved her face into Mira's pussy from behind and slipped her tongue inside. Mira moaned and wiggled her butt for Erza who giggled and slapped the wonderful tight ass in front of her.

Mirajane, in pleasure, slumped on top of Lucy's body and once there she felt her pussy slide against Lucy's. Erza continued eating Mira out and every once in a while switched to Lucy's. Mira started to slide up and down Lucy's body causing their pussies to rub against one another. Erza continued to eat them out, with added difficulty due to the tribbing.

They heard a loud scream and came to the conclusion that Cana had just cum. It was true Cana had released her juices all over Lisanna's face who licked the pussy clean of any juices. Evergreen continued to shove the strap-on into Lisanna who was now moaning with pleasure, tongue hanging out as she fucked doggy style. Cana slipped out from under Lisanna then stepped behind Evergreen and then wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and started to finger her. Evergreen moaned as she felt her pussy getting fingered. Cana kissed the back of her neck and pumped faster.

Lisanna gave a high-pitched scream as she felt her orgasm hit. Her juices squirted out onto the floor of the infirmary as she released. Evergreen pulled out and Lisanna fell to the ground, rendered unconscious from the fucking. It was right then that Evergreen also climaxed from Cana's fingering. She sighed silently as her juices slipped out onto Cana's hand. Without a word the raijinshuu team member walked to an infirmary bed and passed out.

Just then Mira and Lucy both came due to the double pleasure from one another and Erza. They both fell on to a bed in one another arms and passed out like Lisanna and Evergreen.

That left only Cana and Erza left standing awake.

"Ready to have some fun?" Erza said with a grin.

Cana smiled, "If it consists of cumming then by all means."

The End

**Zeref's Disciple: **CLIFFHANGERS! Awww yes. I don't know if I'll write another chapter, elt me know if you want me too in the reviews or just PM me. Peace out.

_Zeref:_ Hey! You almost ended it without letting me give out my usual insult.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I was trying. Fuck.

_Zeref: _Well here, I'll make it quick. You're a dumb faggot.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I hate you.


End file.
